


Obliviate

by fredsghost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Kissing, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredsghost/pseuds/fredsghost
Summary: “Draco, I’ve got something special planned for us and I don’t want to spend the whole night like this.” You spoke against his lips.He leaned back, smirking. “Oh, wouldn’t you?”You rolled your eyes, grabbed his hand, and began pulling him out of the common room. “Clock’s ticking.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Obliviate

It was late and the low fire from the hearth cast shadows against the walls of the Slytherin common room. A lamp was lit nearby to illuminate the parchment you were studying while Draco Malfoy’s head lay in your lap, his soft snores the only sound aside from the crackling of the fireplace.

Glancing to make sure your boyfriend was fast asleep, you nervously pulled out Lucius Malfoy’s rather strongly worded letter meant for you and your eyes only. It addressed various points, mainly about how you weren’t a suitable partner for his son, that you were distracting him, and hindering Draco from his destiny. That you were holding him back from reaching his potential.

Lucius had given you a month to let Draco go, lest he take matters into his own hands. And you made damn well sure to make that last month the best month you’ve ever had together. It wasn’t easy coming to terms with having to break up with the love of your life and your best friend, but when it came to what was best for Draco, you knew it wasn’t you. And being with him would be all the more difficult if his family was against your relationship.

But you didn’t want to cause your boyfriend any pain. You didn’t want him asking questions, didn’t want him around you, because it would make the break up all the more difficult. It would make leaving him even more unbearable. You’d shatter if he asked you why.

So you planned one last night together, one last blissful night before you’d spell it all away. You nudged Draco awake.

“Draco, love, you promised to keep me company.” You leaned down and whispered against his hair, breathing him in and leaving a soft kiss on the crown of his head.

Draco hummed, his eyes still closed. “I’m right beside you, aren’t I?”

You rolled your eyes fondly. “Oh, get up, you.”

“Alright, I’m awake.” Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up with his back to you, stretching.

You took a moment to oogle at the ripples his fitted shirt made against his skin and impulsively placed a kiss on his neck. Draco chuckled, turning and reaching for your chin before he kissed you softly. You hummed as he pulled you closer by your thighs.

Shaking him off took every bit of effort you could spare. You didn’t want to spend your last night with him snogging in the common room. You wanted it to have meaning. You wanted it to be engrained in your memory, even if it wouldn’t be in his.

“Draco, I’ve got something special planned for us and I don’t want to spend the whole night like this.” You spoke against his lips.

He leaned back, smirking. “Oh, wouldn’t you?”

You rolled your eyes, grabbed his hand, and began pulling him out of the common room. “Clock’s ticking.”

“What’s special about tonight? It isn’t our anniversary, is it? It isn’t for another two months.” Draco blinked, mentally calculating as he let you drag him along the dark corridor just outside the dungeons. You didn’t think about lighting your wand in case Filtch or his bloody cat was nearby.

It took you a moment before you realized Draco had remembered your anniversary and in the dark, you couldn’t help but smile sadly. You wouldn’t be able make it to one year with the love of your life.

You succeed in shutting him up from making any more heart-wrenching statements with a quick peck on the lips to which he hummed in response. As you made your way closer towards the Astronomy Tower, Draco was getting fidgety but kept his silence all the same, walking next to you with your fingers entwined.

At one point, as you climbed the steps and nearly made it to the top, Draco pulled you aside and set you against the wall, trapping you between his arms. “Tell me what this is all about, love.”

He traced his lips down your jugular and sucked on the spot where your shoulder meets your neck. You were crossing your eyes and biting your tongue to hold back the reaction he’s trying to get out of you even though every nerve in your body burned to let it out. Eventually he huffed and stepped back as a few moments passed without so much as a sigh from you.

You tucked your hair behind your ear shakily as you teased him, appearing to be unaffected. “You should learn to be patient more often, Draco.”

You tucked your hands into the pockets of your skirt to keep Draco from seeing them shake. Not from what he does to you but from the mere thought of what you would do to him when you reached the top of the spire.

Draco grinned, shrugged, and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, letting you through the door to the landing of the Tower first. You walked towards the closest balcony, breathing in deep as the air whipped your hair all around your face.

You felt Draco’s comforting presence against your back as he wound your hair into a tight bun, just like how you showed him countless of times before he could get it right. Your heart broke at the thought that this would be the last time you’d feel his fingers run through your hair.

“Draco, I—”

“I love you, (y/n).” Draco whispered into your ear, as he embraced you from behind. You swallowed the lump in your throat but found yourself choking on the aching sensation.

“Merlin, Draco. I love you so much.” You were tearing up now. Shaking unbearably, you fought to hold back your tears, turning around and gripping the sides of his face.

You searched his eyes as he looked at you with so much endearment. The stars reflected in his irises and you smiled, bringing his lips to yours. As much as you could, you tried to translate your emotions into the kiss.

There was a touch of desperation and it was messy, but somewhat slow and innocent at the same time. You pulled away, sparing a glance at Draco’s contented face, and you buried your neck into his shirt, inhaling his scent as deep as you could, and slowly lifted your wand behind his back.

You lifted your head to lean your cheek to his and touched the tip of your wand against the back of his neck. Draco startled but your other arm held him firm. His confusion weakened him.

“(Y/n), what are you—”

“Obliviate.” You whispered in his ear, just like how he told you he loved you. In response, you stole his memories away.

“No—”

Draco inhaled sharply and you backed away, watching a certain light in his eyes diminish into nothingness. You choked on your tears and fled before the spell finished, not wanting to face the consequences of your actions, taking the stairs two steps at a time, not caring if you tripped. You would’ve deserved it.

You left the love of your life at the top of the Astronomy tower to stare emptily at the stars that witnessed the whole thing. You left Draco to wonder every day what the aching in his chest was. You left him to collapse into himself. You left him to the mercy of the Death Eaters. Worse, you left him to the mercy of his family.


End file.
